


Freeing the Flitterbursts

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Play, Bukkake, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Puppy Play, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, they’d gotten trapped around her—she was too good—and she needed to free them. There was only one way to do that, according to her research, and Luna was enough of Harry’s friend to go for it.</p><p>Or, alternately… Draco owns the world and everyone else is just figuring that out (or maybe he just owns Slytherin…)</p><p>Blaise/Luna and Goyle/Luna is background and minimal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing the Flitterbursts

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made up a new invisible (imaginary?) thing for her to be worried about. Apologies to JKR. I hope everyone enjoys!

Luna was really glad that she had approached things this way, even if she was sore in new places, because all in all, she’d been successful.

# # #

When she’d received the note at breakfast that informed her of Flitterbursts locked in her aura—apparently it was a melded pink and purple, like a radish color but swirled—she had felt cause for alarm.

She didn’t like the idea of cute little creatures—they had to be cute with such a cute name!—stuck, unable to be free. She had to do something! After tugging on a radish earring absently while she pondered her options, she packed up her things, leaving the rest of her breakfast untouched as she raced down to the library—fount of all knowledge.

It was hard to find at first, but finally she located a tome that had the information she was seeking. She didn’t remember this book, but Hermione would know the school inventory better, she thought with a shrug as she turned to the appropriate page.

> Flitterbursts are fun loving creatures that need to be able to jump from host to host every twenty-four hours lest they cause adverse reaction to themselves and the wizard or witch on which they are squatting. They are highly attracted to those who seem innocent and are truly good inside and will get trapped if the purity is too fine.
> 
> In order to free a Flitterburst, the host must engage in worldly behavior like drinking or sex to such an extent that the Flitterburst is veritably disgusted by its host and forces its way free.

Luna thought that sounded odd, but the author appeared to have the appropriate credentials to make such an assessment so she turned her mind towards what she would do. Obviously, she couldn’t drink in excess very safely, but she supposed she could have sex. There wasn’t a particular reason why she hadn’t until now and she wondered what (and who) she’d have to do that would be so extreme to upset the Flitterburst. 

# # #

In the hall later that day, she was still dissecting her problem when she ran into a tall, blond, imposing figure. “Draco.” She murmured, not averse to using his first name and being cordial to a student that was wracked with wrackspurts—pun intended. Obviously that had to be the reason he was so sure that Voldemort would win and that his father was right.

“Look where you’re going, Loony,” Draco sneered. “Those flitterbursts are already affecting your ability to walk without walking into people more important than you.”

“Flitterbursts? You know about them?” Luna asked. Smiling, she rushed forward. “Oh good. You see, I have to either drink a lot or have sex in order to make them go away, but I don’t know who to have sex with. Can you help?”

“You’re not going to sleep with ‘the hero’?” Draco grimaced, rolling his eyes, and she didn’t know what to make of that. Surely she wasn’t entirely unappealing.

“I didn’t mean that you had to have sex with me if you don’t find me attractive. It’s just… I need to free them! There was a picture… they’re so cute!” Indeed, there had been a picture in the book found in the library that depicted just how adorable the creatures were. “Anyways, he’s gay so that’s not really an option. Oh, but I didn’t tell you because he hasn’t realized it yet.” She finished, almost tripping over her words as she responded to the implication that she would sleep with Harry. How had she not noticed how attractive Draco was before? It was making a strange warmth occur between her thighs.

Snorting, Draco shook his head. “So, you’re asking for _my_ help with your problem?” The blond aristocrat leered at her, smirking when she mutely nodded. “Fine. Wait by the opening to the dungeons tonight after dinner. Don’t wear anything under your robes, or you’ll be punished. And don’t be late.”

The heat between her legs throbbed and warmed further while she nodded. “Yes, Draco…” she intoned, breathless.

“It’s Sir. Call me Sir.” This was spoken with all the smugness he possessed, and then some. Like he stole the feeling from the very atmosphere.

Nodding, she murmured softly, a bit shy, “Yes, Sir.”

And so it began.

# # #

Dinner began fifteen minutes ago. Luna had rushed in, grabbed a sandwich, and rushed back out, eating it on the way to her dorm. After putting her school things away and finishing the sandwich, she pulled off all her clothes. Looking down, she considered an intimate hair removal charm for a moment, and then shook her head. Her hair was light and if it bothered him, they could address it then, but she liked the soft puff that hid her feminine entrance.

That decided, she slipped her robe over her now naked body, and walked quickly to the entrance to the dungeons, leaning against a wall to wait.

She didn’t have to wait long; it appeared that Draco was just as eager given his timeliness despite the scowl he shot in her direction before coming to a halt before her. Looking down, Luna realized that he was holding a collar out, and she tilted her head in slight confusion.

“Put it on, Luna. Unless you want everyone from first to eighth year to fuck you and not just who I deem worthy.” Draco rolled his eyes, waiting for her response. “You can also turn around if you don’t plan on being agreeable to all my desires, and the cute little Flitterbursts will just have to die, trapped in your aura.” Malfoy sneered, tapping his right foot against the stone floor impatiently.

After pondering her options, and remembering how cute the Flitterbursts are, Luna knelt in front of Draco and lifted her hair. “I’ll do everything you ask, Sir.” At least, until the warmth in between her legs ceased and the Flitterbursts were free.

Draco smirked and slipped the collar around her neck, locking it and attaching a leash. Luna gulped and rolled her neck around, testing the tightness of the collar and trying to ignore the strange wetness she felt inside. Then Draco started walking and Luna could only follow, crawling on hands and knees behind him, cheeks aflame as students came and went for dinner, congratulating Draco on his latest toy on the way. She hadn’t known she would be displayed like this, and yet, it didn’t diminish that foreign warmth she was feeling.

She didn’t know what to think about all of this, and that was rather rare for a Ravenclaw, having nothing to think. She just hoped that logic would kick in again soon.

The walk to his common room seemed to take forever, and by the time they arrived, Luna’s knees and wrists ached, unaccustomed to direct pressure and hard surfaces. Relief was not forthcoming though; instead, Draco led her to the center of the room and handed the leash to Pansy. “Stay, Luna.”

“Such a beautiful puppy you found, Draco, love~,” Pansy murmured, tugging on the leash to get Luna to look at her.

“Stop simpering, and stop calling me ‘love’, _darling_ ,” Draco drawled, “Or you won’t get your turn with her, and I know your cunt has a deep seated need for blonds.” He finished his taunt with a smirk, and Luna found that she was so confused. The wrackspurts must be spreading to her in their presence. It was worse than she thought!

It just didn’t make sense for that smirk to make her insides execute a weird twisting clench—she was sure there was a word for this but right now she was coming up empty. Damn heat and wetness. The Flitterbursts should have already been chased away by the abnormalities she was experiencing down below. Maybe she should just ask and save herself, but this experience was something to dissect too, so she couldn’t just run away. Not when there was such a great learning opportunity here.

During the time that Luna was going over her options, Draco had ushered various people out until only his inner circle remained, and she blushed when she saw Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy would apparently all witness her losing her virginity. Surely he didn’t want to do it this way? Wasn’t it normally done in bed? She felt nervous and closed her eyes, hoping the scene would be different when she opened them again.

It wasn’t. In fact, it was worse. Everyone in the room was naked now, and she felt like running but she couldn’t because Pansy was holding the leash and she’d heard the distinct click of a locking spell. She was locked in the dungeon now with four feral snakes and it was all of her own doing. Heart racing, she looked up at Draco, pleading with her eyes and about to speak when she was stripped and another patented Malfoy smirk made her lose her train of thought. And her dignity. Was that strange wetness dripping now?

It felt surreal; she wasn’t really here and it was all a dream. That’s why the sound seemed like it was coming through a tunnel. Not here… Not naked in front of all these people.

But she never would have dreamed those leers, and she shuddered. “Please stop. Don’t look!” It no longer felt like an experiment to catalog, her emotions engaged more than her mind.

Pansy chuckled and shook her head. “Oh, Loony, Luna… We’re going to look our fill of you, and you’ll like it. You already do. I see wetness sliding down your legs.” Pausing, she gave Draco a thoughtful look before proceeding, deciding that she didn’t care if he got pissed off. “Clean up the mess you’re making. We don’t like messy little girls in our common room, and you’re apparently a messy little girl. Such a disgrace…” she crooned and let some slack into the leash.

The heat Luna was experiencing increased, both in her cheeks and between her legs, and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from making a strange sound. Shivering slightly, she looked down and then looked over at Draco who raised his eyebrows as if to say, “What are you fucking waiting for?” With another shiver, this one harder than the first, Luna leant down, ass still in the air, and licked the liquid she’d somehow produced off of the floor, and was surprised to find that it didn’t taste bad.

When she lifted back up, she heard Pansy moan—a sweet sound—and she started for a moment before deciding that since she was here, she might as well try everything, both for future reference and to save the Flitterbursts, so she murmured, “Please?”

Her request drew a chuckle from Draco before he murmured, “Oh, look… One slut attracts another. This ought to be interesting,” he grinned and sat in a chair that gave him a perfect view so that when he nodded to indicate it was okay, he wouldn’t miss a thing.

After the nod, Pansy tugged Luna forward by the lease and tilted her hips forward enough to line Luna’s face up with her mound. “All you do is lick and suck. Don’t do anything else or I’ll demand that you be spanked.”

“Do what she asks Luna. I might spank you anyways for secretly being a slut, but remember, this level of sexual debauchery is what is going to save those Flitterbursts,” Draco explained calmly, taking his cock in his hand to stroke when Luna murmured, “Yes, Sir,” and leaned forward to lick Pansy’s silken folds.

She thought the taste was interesting. It was stronger than her own taste, and the more she licked, the better it seemed. Soon, she was burrowing her tongue deep into Pansy’s cunt, trying to get to the source of that taste while her own mound made more of those weird clenches.

Luna could hear Pansy’s rough moans from above her, coupled with groans from Draco’s direction. There was the sound of skin on skin, and though she wasn’t used to it, her brain catalogued the noise as Draco’s hand dragging up and down his own cock. It just made her feel warmer.

It was too warm, even without clothes on, and Luna pulled away to pant. When Pansy keened in response to the hot air wafting over her, Luna tilted her head and blew air with purpose, not quite understanding why it was good, but knowing that it indeed was. Her discoveries made her feel proud, and she dove in again with fervor that made up for her lack of finesse.

It was that fervor that had the other girl crying out and tangling fingers in Luna’s blond tresses, a response that somehow made something wet from Draco’s direction hit her back after another of his groans. She didn’t understand what it was, but it was rolling down her back and onto the floor beneath her, so she couldn’t be too concerned. Especially when there was so much wetness from Pansy to taste and clean up—a much better focus. So delicious. Luna really didn’t understand why, but she’d developed a taste for this, and it was only when she pulled away from Pansy’s now clean cunt that she noticed Blaise and Goyle standing close by, furiously pumping their lengths.

“Now,” Draco said, tone commanding, and Luna jumped, confused until she felt their spunk hit her. She understood suddenly, and it made her blush, feeling their slick essence on her body. She still didn’t know how she got here, and she definitely didn’t know why she opened her legs wider, wanton in response to all that she was experiencing.

When she heard a chuckle that sounded more like a sneer, Luna pulled her legs back together, and blushed crimson. “Look. The slut loved it. I bet she wants to have you again, Pans,” Draco murmured, vicious and gleeful.

“She wasn’t good enough,” Pansy sniffed, but they all knew she was lying. It was only Luna that took the words at face value, flushing even brighter and closing her eyes as if, like an ostrich buries its head in the sand, it would hide her. It didn’t. Moments later she realized that when Goyle walked over and wiped his flaccid but still wet dick on her cheek to clean off.

She didn’t think she liked that at all but she wasn’t given much time to ponder as her spunk-splattered body was positioned just so, and Draco lined up, apparently having become aroused during the taunting and everything else that she didn’t want to think about for fear of becoming tomato red—and that just wouldn’t go with her earrings. Draco didn’t give her time to prepare, simply saying a quick charm to ward off pregnancy and thrusting inside her wet warmth. The sensation was new and big and she rather liked it too. Cataloging the drag of her depths against Draco’s cock as being particularly pleasurable, she relaxed and simply moaned, determined to enjoy the drag and pull.

A rhythm of ins and outs that rapidly increased in tempo, forcing gasps and moans and strange whining noises from her throat. Her breasts shook beneath her, small though they were, from her position on all fours, and the sensation, along with the feeling building inside made the aches in her knees, shoulders, and wrists entirely worth it. And if she’d known it felt like _this_ to be fucked, she would have done it forever ago.

Fingers—Draco’s—were digging into her hips now and she was sure she’d bruise, but she was just too warm and wet and rushing towards some strange new precipe that she didn’t even---

“Oh. Oh… That’s what?” Luna breathed. She didn’t care enough to find her last thought and finish it, too in awe of how her body had clenched up tight, taut, intense before relaxing in a pool of silken warmth at her core, aftershocks of pleasure still wracking her body when she felt Draco’s release inside her as well. “Wow…”

Catching her breath, she glanced over her shoulder and asked, “Are they gone now?” It didn’t seem like Draco had the energy to answer though, and after extricating herself, casting cleaning charms, and getting dressed, she left, but not before Pansy pulled her aside for a kiss and a promise to find her later to return the favour. Luna was definitely looking forward to that but, for now, bed called. She was _exhausted_.

# # #

All in all, Draco was very pleased with the results of the note he’d sent to Luna that morning. Opening up a secret notebook, he scrolled down the pages until he found Luna’s name.  


> Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw (and _how_ had that happened?). Rate thoroughness of conquest from 1 to 10.

Draco smirked and wrote twenty on the page.

Really, that had been _too_ easy… Though that bit about Potter… Maybe he’d have to add him to the list after all.

Fin.


End file.
